Instinct!
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Kelanjutan dari fic Friendship & Love. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku melempar kerikil-kerikil ini?" "Insting!"


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

A/N: Kelanjutan pertemanan antara Kiba dan Naruto dari fict Friendship and Love.

_- - - - - - -_

**INSTINCT!**

_- - - - - - -_

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku Inuzuka Kiba... Panggil saja aku Kiba!"_

"_Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh panggil aku Naruto."_

"_Naruto, ya... Kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

"_Hey-- Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu... Kan aku yang berada di sini duluan!"_

"_Baiklah, aku yang jawab pertama. Ini tempatku biasa menyendiri... Lalu kau? Biar aku tebak, pasti ini tempatmu biasa menangis."_

"_Jangan nebak seenaknya, kau kira aku anak cengeng yang langsung merengek saat dijahili."_

"_Kalau gitu kenapa kau di sini?"_

"_...Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja! Tadi aku sudah menjawab, sekarang giliranmu!"_

"_Sebenarnya aku lagi bersedih... Tapi—aku bukan anak cengeng. Kau lihat, aku tidak menangis!"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau bersedih?"_

"_Aku adalah yatim-piatu. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku hidup bersama ayah angkatku, Jiraiya namanya. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamaku."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Kami baru pindah di daerah sini. Kau tahu apa yang paling sulit saat baru pindah rumah?"_

"_Bersosialisasi?"_

"_Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku belum mendapatkan teman seorangpun. Ayah angkatku bilang, aku harus bersabar... Mana bisa aku bersabar, aku su----"_

"_Tunggu dulu... Kau bilang 'teman'? Kalau hanya itu aku bisa menjadi 'teman'mu."_

"_Benarkah?!"_

"_Apa kau tidak percaya dengan raut mukaku ini, heh? Saat kau bersedih atau membutuhkan kehadiranku, kau bisa melempar kerikil-kerikil ini ke sungai itu."_

_- - - - - - -_

Kiba mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu, saat mereka masih kelas 1 SMP. Sekarang dia sedang melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah jalan setapak. Di pinggir jalan itu terdapat sungai yang tertutup oleh ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi memanjang. Karena ada ilalang itu, pandangan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar sungai terhalang. Di pinggir sungai adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan diri, di situlah mereka pertama bertemu.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini... Apa Naruto masih mengingatnya?'_ begitulah pikir Kiba.

Kini dia mulai berjalan menjauh dari jalan setepak itu. Sudah beberapa menit dia berdiri di situ. Matahari juga akan segera tenggelam, saatnya untuk pulang.

_PLUK!_

Mendengar suara air beriak, Kiba kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kakinya dengan refleks berlari ke arah sungai.

'_Mungkinkah...?'_ pikirnya.

Setelah dipastikan, ternyata bukan orang yang dia maksud. Kiba kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang, sebelum makan malam dimulai.

- - - - - - -

Sekarang matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. _'Gawat! Pasti kakak nanti marah-marah lagi!'_ Kiba dengan segera mempercepat jalannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena---

"Hey- Jabrik! Kau lihat ini?!" tanya Jiroubou sambil membuka buku tulisnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"Jawaban yang kau isi salah semua! Apa maksudmu ini, HAH?!" lanjut temannya, Kidoumaru yang juga memamerkan bukunya.

"Bukannya kau bilang 'kerjakan PR kami'? Itu bukan tanggung jawabku lagi, aku sudah mengerjakannya sesuai perintah kalian."

'_Bukannya itu Jiroubou dan Kidoumaru? Jabrik? Jangan-jangan Naruto!'_ batin Kiba. Dia mencoba untuk memastikan si Jabrik yang mereka sebut itu adalah Naruto, tapi sayangnya tubuh Jabrik tertutup dengan tubuh Jiroubou dan Kidoumaru. Mereka berdua sekelas dengan Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap mereka yang menurutnya terlalu kasar.

"Tapi- yang kau isi ini salah semua! Karena ini kami ditertawakan sekelas!!" bentak Jiroubou. Dia mulai menarik kerah si Jabrik yang ternyata memang Naruto. Naruto memang anak yang pintar, wajar saja dia diburu oleh orang-orang pemalas seperti mereka.

"Hei- kalian berdua! Hentikan itu!!" seru Kiba. Mendengar suara Kiba, Jiroubou dan Kidoumaru menoleh ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau, Inuzuka! Apa kau juga mau mencari masalah dengan kami, heh?" Kidoumaru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kiba, tapi dihentikan oleh Jiroubou.

"Masalah? Bukannya kalian yang ingin cari masalah denganku. Kalau saja kalian berani mengganggunya lagi, aku jamin tulang rusuk kalian akan patah!" ujar Kiba.

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Jiroubou yang mulai mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sedari tadi menarik kerahnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, huh?" lanjutnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, gendut...!" Kiba melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Jiroubou.

"Beraninya kau mengejekku, Inu!" Jiroubou menyerang Kiba duluan. Tapi Kiba dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan Jiroubou.

"Gerakanmu lambat sekali. Apa karena berat badanmu itu?" ejek Kiba. Jiroubou mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang kembali. Kiba dengan mudah menggenggam tangannya dan mendorongnya ke arah Kidoumaru. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Kidoumaru di bawah.

Mereka berdua lalu berdiri, mulai lari meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto. "Awas saja kau Inu! Lain kali aku yang akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapan kami!!" gumam Jiroubou sambil lari menjauh.

"Sayang sekali tulang rusuk mereka belum aku patahkan." Kiba mulai mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" Naruto menepis uluran tangan dari Kiba. "Lagi-lagi kau menolongku! Aku tidak akan berterimakasih atas kejadian ini."

"Kau masih marah padaku, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"..."

"Ternyata masih ya... Aku sudah bosan atas semua ini, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

- - - - - - -

Cuaca hari Minggu ini terlalu bagus bila dihabiskan untuk tidur-tiduran di rumah saja, begitulah pikir Kiba. Dia ingin menghabiskan hari Minggu ini dengan jalan-jalan. Biasanya jika hari Minggu tiba dia main ke rumah Naruto. Tapi sekarang Naruto masih marah padanya atau mungkin saja Naruto sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman lagi. Pikiran itu yang sedang berkecamuk di hati Kiba sekarang.

'_Bukankah mudah saja bagiku mencari teman lain... Lagian temanku juga bukan hanya dia saja! Tapi—entah kenapa bagiku Naruto adalah 'teman' yang sangat berharga,'_ batin Kiba.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti ke mana kakinya akan membawanya.

'_Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini lagi?'_ Kiba berhenti di jalan setapak yang dia lewati kemarin sore. _'Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Naruto, aku selalu menyendiri di sungai itu. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku ingin menyendiri seperti dulu lagi.'_ Kiba mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sungai.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Naruto?" tanya Kiba kaget. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kau, Kiba. Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Kiba mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Kau pernah bilang, _'saat kau bersedih atau membutuhkan kehadiranku, kau bisa melempar kerikil-kerikil ini ke sungai itu'_."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jika aku melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ini sama saja dengan aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Kau selalu saja menolongku, sedangkan aku--- Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Aku menolongmu bukan karena kau membutuhkan pertolonganku. Tapi—karena kita 'teman'. Aku tidak akan membiarkan 'teman'ku dalam keadaan kesulitan."

"Walaupun itu menyangkut pera--"

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan! Aku sering melihat Hinata sedang memerhatikanmu. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata memang suka padamu."

"Kalau kau memang tahu Hinata suka padaku, lalu kenapa kau meletakkan surat itu?"

"Karena kau tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menembaknya duluan, tapi—kau mengakuinya tepat sebelum aku akan menembaknya."

"Maafkan aku, Kiba..."

"Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf? Bukannya aku yang menyebabkan pertengkaran ini."

"Tidak, ini semua salahku. Sebenarnya aku marah padamu karena kau yang meminta maaf duluan."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta 'maaf' padaku. Cukup dengan mengucapkan 'terimakasih'."

"Ya, baiklah. 'Terimakasih', Kiba! Lupakan saja semua yang telah terjadi..."

"Ini lebih baik. Kau dan aku adalah 'teman'."

"Janji?" Naruto menggulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Kiba menyatukan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

_- - - - - - -_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ini?"_

"_Aku akan datang ke sini."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku melempar kerikil-kerikil ini?"_

"_Insting!"_

"_Insting? Mana mungkin!"_

"_Suatu saat nanti akan aku buktikan."_

_- - - - - - -_

_**Shimau, Owaru, Fin----------------------------------**_


End file.
